The Uncountable Conquests of Cedric Diggory
by Little Miss Tempest
Summary: After all, what's the point of being 'The Golden Boy' if you don't make good use of the perks once in a while? A collection of Cedric-centric (lol try saying that ten times faster) oneshots. *Also posted on my Wattpad account*


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96b9c5e6f30fbe6e56278a9688696961"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N/A: I'm setting this when Cedric is in 5th year, but not in the Prisoner of Azkhaban timeline if that makes sense which will explain a lot about this scene and how everyone is able to move around so freely without staff supervision. All the stories will be written in Cedric's POV unless I state otherwise. Also apologies if I get any details wrong - it's been a while since I read the books - so feel free to correct me and I'm happy to make changes!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cf4d0e8d179de13dc4bca39a70cde99""When will you just accept that Gryffindor is just better at everything than Hufflepuff?" Angelina teased as I lost our practice match. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3d3e96e7a92a05f1d8e2929c5534fc9""Gryffindor isn't better, just lucky," I remarked back. "Lucky that that Potter picked Gryffindor as his house because his friends were in it. Now he knows that Hufflepuff is by far superior, I'm sure he'd make a different choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61596e6548621e63abed2e9376adce07""Sorry Golden Boy, but I think you'll find Gryffindor has always been and will always be superior, whether I'm there or not," Potter replied, seemingly out of nowhere with a stupidly smug grin on his face, making Angelina laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd8bbee7087151dad43741550d747dd1""Nice one Potter." We all started walking back to the main castle, with me and Angelina walking side by side. Our fierce rivalry was exclusive to the pitch only. In reality we were good friends. "I'll tell you what you could do though to improve your game," she started and I rolled my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3539d1edf9ae91f03f1db86223b3abd""Oh come on, Angel. What do you mean improve? This is just a one-off that's all." She started laughing which made me lift up one eyebrow quizzically. "What? What's so funny?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8046ed6e19a644916c8649161d27a8d5""How many Golden Snitches have you actually caught this season?" I felt a twinge of hurt in my heart when she said that, but what made it worse was how the boys overheard and collectively went 'ooooooooh'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3810a724826715eff3d11bb030663303""I mean, that's hardly the point, that's not all the game is about-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d338cb6fb85f918e20048679eace39f9""Ced mate, you're a Seeker. That is what the whole game is about for you," Josh, a Beater for Hufflepuff, pointed out rather unhelpfully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ace787ff701ec0029b73f6f955624dce""Alright alright, I've been a bit low on energy these days. I just need a kick up the backside that's all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="796892f92789e2c5e3531f0493954065""I'm sure there are plenty of fourth and fifth years who would love to get more acquainted with your backside," Chris, the other Beater, remarked. "Possibly even third years." I just shook my head while the rest of my mates kept egging each other on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b75298782f3f2fc505d9284c69c908a5""I hate to agree with Chris but he's right you know," Angelina piped up, much to my surprise. She was the last person to not only let 'lad' behaviour slide, but also to agree with Chris about anything. "Maybe some side action would do you some good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7be090db10a90c6f700a08ed255f1ac3""Side action? Who are you and what have you done with my Angel," I replied in a jokingly surprised tone, to which she smacked me over the head causing the boys to laugh at me. Again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fa4198af4e9f868cf567525ed116a54""Ugh don't call me Angel it really gives people the wrong impression and God knows I don't want that." She rolled her eyes but continued speaking before I had the chance to press her on what she meant. "Sex will increase your testosterone right? Thus making you a better player with more, you know, energy. Plus the more you win, the more chances of sex you'll have. It's a virtuous cycle really." What she said made a lot of sense and I actually began to seriously consider it. After all, there are far less enjoyable ways to improve my game out there then to have sex a couple of times. Or maybe more than a couple. It had been a while. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b6970cb0ee6f7f0d314509c9ede09c4""How would I even go about it though? It's not like I can just ask any girl and expect her to say yes." At this comment Angelina first stared at me with wide eyes and then just looked away either in disgrace or in disappointment I wasn't quite sure. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ffcdb005a9e2e135b755b0eb6592edd""Sometimes I wonder if you're completely oblivious to everything outside class and Quidditch. Use your Golden Boy charms and trust me, you'll find a queue as long as a Basilisk for you," Angelina told me. I had to admit this was really boosting my ego. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2089e0c8fdcc483c6c1902f55c4db466""Hmm who do you suggest I start with?" I asked her. Just as I had, the Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell ran past and I couldn't help but watch her go into the distance towards her friends. Clearly I wasn't being discreet however, as Angelina came in front of me and stopped me in my tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="260948ea65c8e71cb1a72a02ab6e5f86""Oh no you don't. Katie's my friend, not to mention she's the year below you. And she's an innocent," Angelina pleaded, as well as listing dozens of other reasons why I shouldn't do what I knew I was going to anyway. As soon as the idea was planted in my head, there was no choice but to let it bloom. Yes, I was going to start my conquests with the delectable Katie Bell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f2ed9284cce829a66c39d8a0065f8a4"I was getting hard just thinking about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="feb6ebb1f6194103b10fef3bb6cf90c6""Thanks for the advice, Angel. I've gotta run," I replied absent mindedly. "See ya back at the room boys." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1abfcbff85954cdc26ceb7e8b464c84b""You better have a story to tell when you get back," Josh yelled, to which I winked and jogged off in pursuit of my first target. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="181ee1b2cb6776d58abf2ad1c406ce17"I ran through the corridors, trying to catch up with Katie. She can't have gotten far after all. However when I finally found her, she was already with a group of her friends chatting and laughing. Hmm, this made things considerably more difficult, but I like a challenge. My mind was cast back to my earlier conversation with Angelina. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just use your Golden Boy charms /emshe said. Well, time to put them to the test./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f9bc75a4c4301bed47f8a2e29429e26"I sauntered over to where Katie and her friends were stood and called after them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00fb20c68e91569c971b2ebc1616f402""Good afternoon ladies, would you mind terribly if I steal Katie away from you for a moment or two?" I started, which resulted in a shocked Katie and a very giggle group of girls, all whispering amongst each other. "Don't worry, I'll have her back to you in one piece before you know it." Katie nodded and came forward, whispering something to them about seeing them later on for dinner. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3a01fce33af6ddb034527c441fe6838"The two of us began walking down the corridor. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Diggory?" she asked me casually. Apparently my charms weren't having an effect on her. Yet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ab720d1d3d71e6257befdde602b58b0""Don't be spiky, Bell. Just wanted to know how your subjects are going." She gave me a look of disbelief. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9cc82e02ffbeeda2535616a8f5fc8e""Fine, why? What's it to you?" I took a deep breath. I knew I had a taste for a challenge but this was proving to be more difficult than I thought, especially for my first conquest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d80af6ca8c2eef7c5f06da765958ef16""If you must know I'm rallying to become a Prefect, and one thing that would help me win is helping out another student. Especially one from a different house." I had to admit, my excuse actually sounded plausible. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="515ca8725f55f26b74e57990117f77c3""Well, whatever. I'm not your girl, sorry Diggory." She turned to go and I gripped her wrist and pulled her in closer, illiciting a gasp from the feisty young girl. Damn was she turning me on. The way her messy hair fell around her face. Couldn't wait to make it even messier. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="065c8526abb24a2f30f75460d3e0ca22""How about Arithmancy?" As soon as I said that word she forced her wrist free of my grip, visibly clenching her jaw. She was pissed that I knew. And it was hot as hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38f7a2a220278137f9c0ca60fe3cb4eb""How do you know about that?" she asked demandingly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee0337ab023450f7d41307b1ac7157cb""Sorry Bell, I can't divulge my sources. But just let me help you. You've got nothing to lose, right?" I stared at her intensely with a smirk on my face, hoping I would win her over. She sighed and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15a94bfe5c056689619895984ac13d17""Fine, Golden Boy. One tutoring session. And only one. You got that?" I nodded, winking at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f5d0d9a53779c1cb578e66573ceaf8a""Well, there's no time like the present. Let's go." We started walking together, but then she turned left towards the dormitories instead of right towards the library. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. "Wait this isn't the way to the library." Katie rolled her eyes and just kept on walking, climbing up the staircase as soon as it had properly clicked into place. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb205af21b50a5ea6458cd381031a7e9""Of course it's not you dimwit, we're going to my room first to get my parchment and books. Or do you suggest I use my broomstick as a quill hm?" Her teasing of my lack of intuition barely registered with me. All I could think about was going to her room. It's like the gods were smiling down on me. This was going to be easier than I dared hope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e84ac6ee3991555b29987d060d4ab13"As soon as we got into her room she tossed her broom in the corner and flopped on the bed, sounding exhausted. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If only she knew what was coming. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ffbfcf6b00b6fe73b1f8efde1b536fc""Maybe you should get changed into something less... dirty," I suggested, with extra emphasis on that last word. She rolled her eyes at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eda75b7d347ffa02d5dec7f511711d8e""And give you the opportunity to perv over me in school uniform? I don't think so, Diggory." She turned around and went to open her shelves where she kept her things. Rookie mistake. I got up and soundlessly walked over to her. You couldn't even put a wand in between us. When she turned around she gasped again in such a girlish way that it sent chills down my spine. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And through my dick/em. "What are you doing?" she whispered, her breath hitched. I backed her into a corner and then leaned my forearm against the stone wall, glaring at her intensely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="475966d881cee720fb9a04e3ad9a5d17""If you think I'd only perv on you in school uniform, you're very much mistaken Miss Bell." She tried to get past me but I wouldn't budge. She was my prey, my conquest. "I'll perv on you any time, any place." This seemed to take her by surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e5cfb62aa3522fddc455a3f907e7f83""But I'm not anything like those girls who giggle and gossip about you. I don't have the blonde hair, the tits, the makeup. In fact if I didn't play Quidditch I'd probably never see you." I smirked at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20b100c72c99bbfa46e950cc43615f12""It's for exactly all of those reasons that I find you so tempting, Katie my darling. You're one of the few people who hasn't given me the once over. And I find that as infuriating as I do desirable. I want to conquer you, Katie Bell. I want to give you a reason, several reasons even, as to why you should desire me too. I want to make you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"feel /emthose reasons, not just hear them." I bent down slightly to get close to her earlobe. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please /emKatie, just let me in." I heard her sharply inhale her breath and I backed away to look at her face. Her eyes were moving erratically and it was clear she didn't know what to do. I'd just broken through her feisty exterior, and what a turn on that was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ba72191b2a3fad62807d8da3997f9bd""I-I've never... even..." I laughed to myself slightly, obviously clear what she was alluding to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32da3b66619d0c45439c5182c316c7e8""Relax, Bell. I'm not about to steal away your innocence for myself." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not all of it anyway. /em"Just let me make you feel good, darling. Let me make you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"scream." /em I searched her eyes for a sign of consent and fortunately i found it in the form of a small nod. I locked her lips with mine for a deep, passionate kiss. At first it was only my lips moving against hers, but little by little her confidence grew until that feisty nature of hers reared its head as she began to hungrily kiss me back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55d9544c94efc2b10dfa7bacc06c0b45"I began to stray away from her lips and then went down to her neck, kissing sucking on her pulse point. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She'd have a tough time explaining that one away/em. As I was doing this, my fingers started to tiptoe around her body teasingly. I wished she was wearing her skirt at this point, but no matter. I just traced my fingers around her inner thigh over and over and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"over/em. I could see I was overwhelming her body, getting her to experience such foreign feelings at once, and I couldn't help but get hard over her soft whimpers. How simple it was to tear away that strong willed facade of hers. How simple it was to make her em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mine. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c931e3df5a937b0523c9a78d71476713""What are you doing to me," she asked breathlessly, her body squirming now. "I feel... tingly." I smirked at her and brought my lips close to her ears once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0d857177514054acb06a3f085d65ce6""That's your orgasm just waiting to happen darling. My my what a good girl you are, not even having played with yourself." I began to lick the outside of her ear lobe tentatively. "Now there are two ways we can go about this. Either I can just tease you like this until your body just can't help itself anymore, or I can take a more... direct and fast approach." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ab5252dc71d3f7dd7fa2577963b9598""Just cut to the quick, Diggory," she said through gritted teeth, her hips now moving out of their own volition. She was getting so impatient it seems. My little vixen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69306c7fac7989840357887410d5d95a""As you wish, Bell." I picked her up off the floor and seamlessly dropped her on the bed behind me. I started on her trousers but she slapped my hands away. I feared briefly that she had changed her mind but instead she undid them herself and tossed them underneath her bed all in one swift movement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1fde736f3035cd32daca0b8b2e2e05b""I wasn't about to wait for your useless big hands," she muttered to justify myself. I cocked my eyebrow at her, feeling slightly offended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30ca1bc27a17ad307382c3290a4ec1a2""Useless eh? Let's see then shall we." I locked my fingers in her panties and pulled them halfway down, and before she could get a word in I had inserted one finger inside her tight folds, revelling at the warmth. As i rotated it slowly, I added my thumb and attached it to her clit, rubbing it too. This way, that way, up and down. I then changed tact by adding another finger inside her, whilst using the other hand to pinch and squeeze her clit, causing her to toss and turn. She was completely at my mercy. The more control she lost, the closer I knew she was to climax, making this the perfect time to tease her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d13d29b19d0825fdcc87956f2eb213ba"Seemingly out of nowhere, I completely stopped my movements. My fingers remained where they were, but as still as a snake before it attacks its prey. This caused Katie to sit up slightly and glare at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5cdce9871ffc102ea6f81f5babf53423""Why did you stop?" she asked, trying and failing to mask her frustration. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a001999a75438e610d0ea61b3e818c9""Are my hands still useless to you? Hm?" I ask her teasingly. She sighed, defeated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c9d2390dca7be4178fa57d93227f198""For fuck's sake Cedric," she cursed under her breath but I still caught it. "Yes fine you got me they're not useless now please!" I was about to ask her what she was pleading for but thought better of it. I was running the high possibility that she'd whack me over the head any moment now if I kept on delaying. So I finished what I started. I picked up the pace and overwhelmed her body and her senses until she could no longer take it. And when she came, oh how she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"screamed. /emSadly not my name, but she screamed nonetheless. And all because of me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a8a7454a33acf1bb4f80f08eac58288"Once she came down from her high, her eyes all glazed over, I took my chance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67523a04ae3c18a89372653bfa32ee1c""Do you think you're ready to return the favour?" She looked nervous as soon as I asked, poor girl. I'd make a monster of her yet. "Relax, all it involves is that bossy little mouth." I got up and walked over to the chair that was by her desk and turned it around so it had lots of floor space in front of it. "Bring a pillow to put under your knees and come here, it'll make it easier." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39aaceda4d03ad04acbf30d37b93a817""And what makes you think I'll even do that hm, Diggory?" she asked, attempting to put her clothes back on. As if that was going to happen. I whispered the Accio spell under my breath and her trousers and panties flew from where they were on the bed to my firm grip. She looked at me in annoyance. "Using magic isn't playing fair you know. Besides, I can always get new clothes from the closet." Damn I didn't think of that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89fd05bf617f82af3858801546a1ab7c""You could, but where's the fun in that?" I asked rhetorically. She sighed and came over to me, bringing the pillow as I suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9214b2a44ab6491577e6d30f26b540ad""So what do I do then? Blow on it?" I chuckled at her naivety. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aafe15408d02bdd89f92447159bcd9dd""No, you suck darling," I told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e805299a91d493ac9e3dbe0e6ecc2bcd""Well then what's the point of calling it a blowjob then? So misleading." I decided to not go down this road because the more I entertained this topic of discussion, the longer it would be until I got what I wanted. A release. She seemed to get the picture and slowly but surely wrapped her mouth around my cock, sliding her lips down as far as she could and I let out a groan, taking a lot more in than I expected for a first timer. I picked my target well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe059a681c06c0dc0684c51c8ce25bae"She began to pick up the pace and I couldn't believe how close I was getting already. Probably because it had really been a while since I last got play. I really needed to change that. As she was a first timer, I decided there was no point holding out anymore. I didn't have to impress her. So i held onto the back of her head, gripping her hair in my hand as my hips stuttered and I came down her throat, coating her lips as she tried to pull away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f880fb6bad676237f1ed309bccc8ac1b""Hey Katie shall we go to - oh my god Cedric!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77b2fa2570488b1a67a1e3d80e3f810f""Hello there Hermione, how nice of you to drop in."/p 


End file.
